Phat Cat Swinger
Phat Cat Swinger is a nine-piece contemporary swing band that was formed in the high desert cities of California in August 2002. History Phat Cat Swinger was influenced by the classic sounds of Bobby Darin, Louis Prima, and Frank Sinatra and mixed with the new swingin’ sounds of such bands as Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, Royal Crown Revue, and Brian Setzer, Phat Cat Swinger is a band filled with booming toms, walking bass lines, jumpin’ guitar rhythms, roaring horn lines and crooning vocals. Founded by alto sax player Marco Palos, baritone sax player William Pattinson, past drummer Matthew Burdick in the fall of 2002, Phat Cat Swinger is one of the hottest live swing bands to hit Southern California’s underground scene. With their rise in popularity Phat Cat Swinger has toured the country, crossed over to Europe in 2010, and performed shows alongside Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, Cherry Poppin' Daddies, Royal Crown Revue and even alongside Shirley Jones. A big break for this band came when they made an appearance in Christina Aguilera’s “Candyman” music video, where they performed in the beginning scene of the song dressed up to the nines in white suites; and have recently played for the Stars And Stripes Benefit at the venue of every man’s dream, the Playboy Mansion. Members Born of the idea to bring fun, laughter, great music and entertain audiences with a collective showmanship between 9 band members, Phat Cat Swinger has grown to be one of the hottest live swing bands to hit Southern California’s underground scene. Current Members Include: Douglas "The Crooner" Roegiers on Vocals (2010–Present), Marco Palos on Alto Sax (2002–Present), William Pattinson on Baritone Sax (2002–Present), Phil Clevinger on Trombone (2002–Present), Ralph Torres on Tenor Sax (2008–Present), David "Chops" Velasquez on Trumpet (2011–Present), Ace Anderson on Upright Bass (2010–Present), Eitaro Sako on Guitar (2009–Present), David Ingram on Drums (2010–Present). Two members of Phat Cat Swinger (Phil, & Marco) are also a part of Louis Prima Jr and The Witnesses. When they are on the road performing with Prima, they call in the talents of three great players to step in and fill their spots. Those musicians include: Kelly Nathan Corbin - Tenor and Alto Saxophone, Corey Simmons - Trombone, David "Chops" Velasquez - Trumpet. Other talented musicians that have performed a show or more with Phat Cat Swinger include: Greg Erba - Guitar (2008–2009), Billy Joe Wiseman - Guitar (2008–2009), Peter Kavanaugh - Guitar (2008–2009), Andrew Synowiec - Guitar (2008), Jason Brock - Saxophone (2004), Miles Mosely - Bass (2006), Steve Pandis - Bass (2005), Daniel Glass - Drums (2005). Over the course of time, Phat Cat Swinger has seen many members come and go for any number of reasons, some sought a change of pace in life, others moved from the area, a few got married, and a couple left to start and raise their families, and a few even had left due to personal differences. One particular early member even branched off to his own success by beginning a video production company that would soon win an Emmy. You can still see some of these past members performing in other groups today. Some have parted ways with the music industry entirely. But no matter what, it can always be said and looked back upon that in the beginning of Phat Cat Swinger, there were some talented, high energy kids that played with heart and soul. That very passion is what allows Phat Cat Swinger to continue on today as well as any of the following musicians still performing today outside of Phat Cat Swinger. Past members include: Timothy Porter - Vocals (2002–2010), Joe Rib - Trumpet (2002–2005), Nikki Apodaca - Tenor Sax (2002–2007), Jeff Wagner - Upright Bass (2002–2006), Sebastian Western - Guitar (2002–2008), Ted Schumacher - Trumpet (2005–2011), Thomas Whittle - Guitar (2008), Matthew Burdick - Drums (2002–2010), Rosalie Mastaler - Piano (2002–2004), Stephanie Salib - Tenor Sax (2007–2008), Trevor Cool - Trombone (2002), Jerrold Ridenour - Upright Bass (2002), Laura Prieto - Upright Bass (2006–2010), Dave Martina - Piano (2003–2005), Jeff Little - Piano (2003), Mica Dugan - Piano (2003). Phat Cat Swinger will continue on with the mission to bring smiles, laughter and great classic and new music with a high energy twist to audiences for years to come. It's the band's own way of passing along the torch to generations that lie ahead of them. Albums Phat Cat Swingers first album (self titled) was released in July 2005 and held such fanatical songs such as “Hep Cats”, “Money Tree” and the crowd’s favorite sing along song “Smolie Olie Olie”. Most of the bands original songs were composed by none other than sax man Marco Palos with the rest of the band pitching in until they reached melodies that take you from toe tapping jazz to smooth sultry tango. Amongst their amazing original songs they perform cover songs that take you back to a time of nostalgia with such songs as "Minnie The Moocher," “Run Around Sue”, “The Way You Look Tonight” “Hey Pachuco” and Louis Prima's “Jump Jive And Wail” and Legendary “Sing Sing Sing”. In May 2009 the band released a three song E.P with their songs “Won’t You Tell Me”, “Ain’t Got No Home” (which is amazing to see live, Phil hits those high notes) and their new song “Dance Dance Dance” (with lyrics written by former sensational lead vocalist Timothy Porter) that lets listeners know that there is no right or wrong way to dance. Timothy Porter has also contributed to writing the lyrics of many songs this band performs today. The band plans to release some singles in early 2011 to iTunes and other digital media music stores. This will be the band's first chance to showcase the new line up of members. Image: Image:PCSCandyman.jpg|The Phat Cat Swinger on set of Christina Aguilera's 'Candyman' video shoot. Where You Can Find Them There was a time that the band was unable to play as many shows as they would have liked, so member of the band decided to splinter off and create side projects of their own. This does not mean that the band is no longer together, just that you are able to see other members out doing their thing with a different sound at different times. Marco Palos and Will Pattinson branched off together and along with Jose Menendez, Marquis Howell, Dave Ingram, and Patrick Summers formed ‘The Barrel House Boys’. Phil Clevinger along with Ted Schumacher found Paul James Riding, Ginger Olsen, Pat Summers, Tommy Whittle, Justin Hill and Rosalie Mastaler and created ‘Phil and the Magnificent Seven’ while the bands rhythm sections Matt and Laura went off and along with Blue Ornelas and Sebastian Western created ’20 Flight Rock'. Around February 2008, Sebastian was no longer in the band, and was later replaced by Tommy Whittle in May 2008. As of July 2009, Laura, Matt and Tommy left '20 Flight Rock' and all three have since started a psycho-punkabilly band called '3 Way Ricochet' though as of 2012, Matt is no longer in 3 Way Ricochet. Each side project brings a different sound but still hold to that sweet jive. Music videos *"Hep Cats" *"Smolie Olie Olie" *"Candyman" (By Christina Augilera) External links *Official website *Official MySpace webpage Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical P